Darkness
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: "Why must you sit here all alone, is the darkness that much of a friend to you that you need no one else?" "Im not though, your here now"


Darkness was an entity that welcomed him in its whispers of silence, the cold chill running through the place warmed his body, taking a breath in he opened his amber eyes and looked down before letting out a small chuckle. Running a hand over his face, he closed his eyes hiding away those amber inked irises, he brought one leg up onto the arm of the chair while the other was still dangling down.

The silence was music to his ears but soon it was broken by the sound of a steady beat of heels across the floor, the sound bounced off the wall and to him, each step getting closer before it stopped. Yet he refused to open his eyes however a small breath escaped his lips, he could feel the new arrival walk around the throne, his throne. Now he liked that thought, his throne, it made him smile a little as he tapped his fingers against his leg. They were now behind him and yet to utter a word, he was waiting for a word or even a breath for said person.

Listening very carefully, he had heard it, a small breath escape those lips and so very close to him. It made him shiver ever so slightly and soon he raised his shoulders as hands glided down them ever so softly, the hands were so delicate and tender running pass the black ink etched all over his body, his skin felt warm with the touch and soon those hands travelled up his neck, carefully moving over his cheek and it made a small grin travel across his lips. All the air had been taken out of his lungs as he felt the warm breath whisper right by his ear yet he didnt open his eyes, one arm draped across his chest and one hand resting itself onto the left side of his face.

"Law"

His grip on the arms of the seat tighten and soon his head lent further into the hand providing so much comfort in the darkness.

"Why must you sit here all alone, is the darkness that much of a friend to you that you need no one else?"

Another whisper of warm air wrapped itself around his ear yet he could feel the smile spread on their face.

"Im not though, your here now"

"But what if I didnt come?"

Amber inked irises opened as they stare straight into the darkness, the smile on his face no longer there. The small delicate hands slowly drawing themselves away from him, the warmth from them disappearing quickly . In a quick motion, he had seized one of those hand into his grip as he leaned forward in his throne. His grip began to loosen as the person walk around from the back of the the throne to the front, he watched their every move as they crouched down onto their knees. In that moment he did everything to take in the radiant features, the long angelic orange hair that dangled gracefully down the back, soft brown eyes full of life and light cream skin that seemed so bright in the darkness.

"Do not say that"

A small smile spread on her lips as she brought both of her hands up to his face, cupping it ever so softly. He took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes, taking in her touch. Rising slightly, she placed a soft small kiss onto his forehead before removing her hands from him.

He leaned back into his throne and opened his eyes looking at her, she was staring off somewhere else and he wished to change that. If he listened carefully in the silence, he would hear a tiny whisper of laughter and joy from people he knew, a scowl soon made its way onto his face as he looked down at his hands. Where ever that laughter came from, it would not be in a darkness but a radiant light that he wished no part to be, his past may have been dealt with and he could move of as others would do but he did not wish to leave the darkness, he refused to leave something that had become a part of him.

Looking back up, she had yet to return her gaze on him, like him she had a darkness and had faced it with help from those that cared about her, he had not been a part of her life to witness it however, though he would only find out later about it, it was the darkness inside her that drew him to her. The radiant light would welcome her with open arms and it made him so angry and jealous. How dare it reach out to her, that hideous light were her friends would be waiting on her return with smiles and open arms, no the thought made him sick to his stomach.

However there was thing that he knew that no one else would know and it made his heart beat out of his chest, he would rip it out of his own chest and give it to her.

She choose to keep her darkness like he did and that is why she would always come to him no matter what.

No matter how hard the light tried to reach her, the darkness would be stronger and he would be there right at front, always reaching for her.

Pulling her back into the darkness

"Of course, for I will always be here in the darkness with you"

He looked up and found her looking to him with a smile upon her face, a hand held out to him, the scowl left his lips so quickly replaced with a grin as he reached out to her with his hand. No matter if his mood was sour, she always knew what to say that would bring it back up, sliding out of the throne with such ease, he stood next to her and looked down before kissing the top of her head.

Their hands still interlocked with one another, he pulled her close to his body as he stared into the darkness.

"My queen lets us rule this darkness together"

"Of course My king"


End file.
